


Dangerous Woman

by thechaosofmayhem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaosofmayhem/pseuds/thechaosofmayhem
Summary: 18+ OnlyAdult ThemesSmutLanguage~Change of pace from my usual (plus I found it sitting in a folder marked Misc so whatever i'll post it) Enjoy some Daddy Winchester smut! Leave me comments and kudos if you love it.





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Smut  
> Language
> 
> ~Change of pace from my usual (plus I found it sitting in a folder marked Misc so whatever i'll post it) Enjoy some Daddy Winchester smut! Leave me comments and kudos if you love it.

There had always been something about John Winchester that drew her in like a moth to a flame. His smile, the smugness, his complete belief in himself, arrogant bastard that he was, she still couldn't deny how he made her want to do things she normally wouldn't, namely him. He sat his smug ass down on the opposite end of the bar from her, giving himself the perfect position to stare at her all night. He tested her limits every single night and she really didn't want to say no anymore regardless of every rumour and warning she had got from every other hunter and bartender or bar owner that had ever crossed his path. This wasn't her first time being around the eldest Winchester, the patriarch of the family, she had never met either of his boys, but she had heard that the eldest was a hunter as well and the younger ran off to college, not that she minded his business she just couldn't help but hear these rumours. She took a quick glance over at him, he was biting his bottom lip while occasionally sipping his Johnnie Walker. She raised an eyebrow, “John Winchester is sipping his whiskey tonight, how unusual.” She mused internally and quickly looked away before he spotted her. 

He always did, he just never let her know, he never showed his tell. He enjoyed this game she played with him.

He smiled softly into his glass undoubtedly catching her staring, if he was honest with himself he wondered why a pretty young thing like her would be interested in an already washed up old man, he knew she knew his past, everyone knew his past, knew how damaged he was, but somehow he still always managed to catch her eye no matter where they ran into each other at and it was never in doubt that she had caught his. He still didn't know the name of the pretty pastel coloured haired girl whos mere presence seemed to demand his complete attention. He couldn't even drink properly tonight because his eyes kept straying to her, casually admiring every inch of her perfect form. He watched a few guys flirt with her at the bar before she destroyed their hopes. True to the rumours she didn't flirt with just anyone and yet she always turned a delicious shade of red when she caught him openly admiring her. He doubted she was a complete innocent but had a suspicion that he would be her first real 'man' and not these horny boys that played at being hunters. Although John had to give credit where it was due, some of these boys were good, just young and reckless by default, some were just in it for the glory, that breed typically didn't last long. He finished his drink and quickly motioned for one more, the other bartender practically sprinted to him smiling cutely at him, he never noticed she was attractive, blonde, petite, great rack, he admired her body appreciatively for a moment, his famous smirk working its magic on the bartender. She quickly brought him his drink and after she set it in front of him he turned his attention away from here and back to his original muse. 

She couldn't help the ting of jealousy that quickly shot through her body at catching him admiring the bartender, but she quickly shoved it down. She had no reason to be jealous of any person John Winchester flirted or admired. She just couldn't help but wish it would be her he chose. Her company for the remainder of the night wasn't much of a conversationalist and kept praising her looks, not that she minded it, like every woman she liked to be called beautiful, just not fourteen times in a row. After bidding goodnight to her last attempt at a suitor for the night she threw her arms on to the bar and sighed heavily, grumbling slightly. "You OK over there Angel?" She heard a gruff voice ask. She looked up shocked and stared right into the face of John. "I thought you left," she blurted out "I mean I thought I was the only one here." He shrugged and finished his drink, standing and reaching into his pockets. He threw some cash on the bar and walked over to her. "How are you getting home tonight?" He asked chivalrously and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at his tone. "I'm sorry for laughing, but your tone is unbelievably arrogant. Somewhere between over concerned father and super stalker." He chuckled. "Just trying to help." She arched a well-groomed brow still leaning onto the bartop "And to whose place are you taking me to?" He leaned closer to her "Whose place would you like me to take you too?" She stood and walked around the bar to stand in front of him, still dwarfed by him, and placed her hand on his chest. "You're a dangerous man John Winchester. I've been told to stay away from you." He smirked his panty-melting smile and she knew she was his, in any way he wanted. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "You can walk away or you can walk to my truck, your choice." 

She knew the owner of the bar they were in and knew he trusted her. "There is a third option," she calmly walked to the door, locking it and turned slowly "you could take me on that bar," she stated casually. He licked his lips and slowly bit his bottom lip, surprised by her boldness. She crept past him slowly and slid up on the bar, sitting and crossing her legs “Your choice.” "And why would an angel like you want an old man like me?" He softly growled the words, spreading her legs and standing between them, placing his hands on her thighs. She ran her fingers over his faint salt & pepper coloured stubble, something she had been itching to do since she had met him. "Because you are John Winchester, Man, Myth, Legend. You ooze mystery and sex appeal. You're something forbidden, taboo, and you make me feel dangerous, make me want to do things that I wouldn't normally do. Every hunter wishes he were you and every woman wishes she could ride you." His eyes were black with desire and she knew she was softly panting. "Which of those categories do you fit into?" He rasped inching his mouth closer to hers. "Neither," she panted breathlessly. He pulled slightly back & she twisted her hands in his shirt. "I neither envy you nor do I wish to ride you," she kissed him passionately intertwining her hands in his hair and pulled back aggressively "I intend too." 

There wasn't much conversation after that. His mouth moved over hers with incredible skill and his hands moved from her thighs to grab two large handfuls of her ass and pull her as close as he could pressing his erection into her. "How do you want me?" she whispered softly in his ear before she nipped it roughly. His growl of approval sent delicious desires through her and she shifted on the hard bar top. "I thought you said you intended to ride me?" He teased sliding his hands up her skirt. He brushed his fingers over her panties and she moaned slightly, pushing him back and climbing down off the bar. She pushed him against a table and he fell back onto it with a chuckle and laid back, letting her climb on top of him after sliding her panties off and she ground herself down on his hardened member and he growled primally. He quickly captured her mouth in a hungry kiss while pulling his pants and boxers down and she slid down on to him moaning in pleasure. 

His hands grabbed her hips and stilled her, giving her a moment to adjust before she started moving again and he couldn't hold in his groans of approval. She couldn't believe that below her was John Winchester, most feared hunter alive, and it was her making him moan in ecstasy. “Fuck yes Baby Girl, you feel so fucking good riding my cock.” She moved slowly, drawing out every moan and he gripped her hips with such force she knew there would be bruises. “Ugh, Baby Girl, if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna take control.” She leaned forward, her hands on either side of his head as she leaned closer to him “You wouldn't dare, you like how good this feels.” He gripped her ass and thrust in and out of her slowly “I fucking love how good this feels Angel.” She moaned each time he thrust and his pace quickened each time until he was pounding as hard as he could into her at that angle. She leaned back and placed her hands on his chest, rocking back in forth in time to the punishing rhythm he set and she could feel him swelling inside her. “I'm so close Baby Girl.” He growled out rocking into her slowly, drawing out the moment. “You feel so fucking amazing inside me.” She panted out between moans and he gripped her thighs, his head falling back. “Do you want to cum John?” She asked feeling her own release close and she felt his groan through her entire body “Yes, I do Baby Girl.” He looked at her and held her gaze as she quickened the pace and felt herself shatter around him, soaking him. He grunted, “Such a good girl cumming on my cock.” He thrust a few more times until she felt him release inside her with a husky groan, thrusting through his orgasm. 

She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her “Was it worth it?” She asked wiggling out of his grasp and standing, finding her panties on the floor and placing them in the pocket of her skirt. He stood up, pulling his boxers and jeans up, buckling his belt and looked at her “Very much.” She stood shyly off to the side “I don’t actually know what happens now, typically I leave or they do and that’s that.” He looked at her in confusion “Oh Baby Girl, I intend to stuff you into my truck and take you back to my room. I’m not done with you yet.” She looked at him in both confusion and surprise. “If you choose to go.” He added holding out his hand. She looked him over and placed her hand in his “But let me lock up the place first and put the key where I was told to.” He nodded pulling her close and tucking her under his arm. He reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her panties, tucking them into his pocket “You won’t be needing those tonight.” He said with that smug smirk and she grabbed her duffel bag from behind the bar, locking the door behind them and hiding the key where she was told to hide it. John held the passenger side door open for her and she climbed in after tossing her bag in the back. He climbed into the driver's seat and she looked over at him “Maybe sometime tonight I’ll tell you my name.”


End file.
